Almost all new products fail; in fact, according to Harvard Business Review, Jul. 1, 2004, 90% of all new products fail. This makes investment in early stage companies a gamble. Moreover, early-stage investment is highly inefficient because investment is diluted over time.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.